


-Unholy-

by AngelicDuck



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Brucie Wayne, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Churches & Cathedrals, Cute, Cute Kids, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hate to Love, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Joker (DCU) Backstory, Jokes, Lols, Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Religion, Silly, The Author Regrets Nothing, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Joker (DCU), Young Joker/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDuck/pseuds/AngelicDuck
Summary: Storyline: Bruce Wayne never liked going to church on Sunday mornings, he rather be doing other things. Like, playing with his toys or listen to the radio. That is until one day  he meets a strange boy named Jack , now Bruce looks forward to Sundays.-------------------------------------BatmanXJoker-AU where Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier go to the same church and become friends that slowly drift apart.(Growing up and a slow burn romance)
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Good Old Betsy

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I have nothing against any religion or religious beliefs, I know this is a very delicate subject. So if you dont find this content appealing or are offended easily.
> 
> I ask politely that you leave, I wont disclose on what religious beliefs this fic will have. But it will be silly cute and very deep plotting, I am unsure what era this is taken in. 
> 
> REGARDLESS I hope you enjoy this fanfic is also available on wattpad just search up my name ^^

<https://prnt.sc/104my87>

(First three parts Bruce will be nine years old and Jack will be ten years old. This timeline/story takes place in the olden days Still unsure of what time period...)

Bruce POV

My mother's grip on my wrist was like a crab or a turtle's bite...Unyielding. "I don't wanna go!" my displeased cries were unheard as she firmly stated "You are going into that building Bruce. I am not raising the devil! Now come on." My mother heaved me with a grunt as I dug my heels into the dirt, 'Whoever likes Sundays are rigged!' Her warning stare had me pinned as she pulled me inside. I followed her closely into the isle's, noticing another kid who looked to be around my age.

'Maybe he was dragged here to?' mother smoothed out her pleated skirt while sitting down, following her movements I eyed the possible friend. "Bruce! Turn around." My mother's whisper came out louder than intended, soon a man with a book came out reciting god knows what. Peaking over my shoulder I watch the possible playmate walk out the chapel doors and sit on some opaline steps, tugging my mother's blouse she turns toward me "Hey mom why does he get to leave?" I inquire pointing to the brunette.

Her sky-blue eyes studied the child before retracting and smiling softly as she listened to the pastor once again, 'Guess it's time for the B-man to investigate!' I Slid off the bench, careful not to disturb others. making my way to the pouting boy. He peaks over his shoulder with vivid green eyes staring back sharply. His gaze never wavered as I approached him, "What do you want?" he demanded.

Inhaling a deep breath I ventured with caution next to him "I'm Bruce Wayne, and you seemed lonely...." His calculated gaze became unsettling, after a while he spoke up. "Momma says friends will hurt you..." he stated picking up a broken stick, "I won't hurt you!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened gleaming a brilliant color of green, "How do you know!" he spat standing up. "Cause I don't hurt others..." I stated as he clenched his fists shouting "How do you know you won't hurt me?!" twiddling my thumbs. I slowly met his gaze 'EEP! If looks could kill, I'd be like grandma's famous mash potato stew right about now!' He abruptly stormed off muttering 'so childish...' under his breath.

I watched his figure slowly become tiny like an ant gathering food, inhaling a big breath. I yell out "YOU'RE GONNA MISS CHURCH DUMBY!" He stopped for a moment before scratching his scalp, raising my hand up just enough I squished him like grandpa squished the utters on his cow. 'I wonder how good old Betsy's doing...' My mother's firm gaze made me stop thinking about grandpa's cow Betsy and start thinking of what came from sneaking off. 'Hopefully, she doesn't take the toy planes away!' She huffed out "Bruce you know better then to walk out on our lord and savior! He is always watching honey. Now apologize to- "

"Like Santa?" mother raised an eyebrow before sighing "Bruce, apologize to god." I watched the dark-haired boy slowly come into view, in the panic that my mother put me in, my mouth moved faster than a horse galloped. "Why doesn't he get to apologize?!" My pointed finger did not help as mother stared incredulously at the boy. Many shocked blinks were exchanged.

Mother broke the silence first "Young man did you also leave this holy ground?" he bowed his head before pleading his case "Yes I did ma'am. You see, it was stuffy in there. So, I went to get some fresh air. It does pain me... that's why I pleaded for forgiveness for my sinful act." Mother smiled softly "Well as long as you asked for forgiveness, who am I to judge." She giggled gently.

'HE'S LYING!' momma turned towards me, her soft eyes becoming firm just like a rock, strong and powerful. "Your turn Bruce, apologize to god and ask him to forgive you." Sighing I peak over toward the brunette, our eyes meet, and a slow smirk perched on his lips. Lowering my head and closing my eyes, I prayed "Dear lord, please forgive me of my curiosity upon this strange boy who I wanted to befriend even when he snuck out. Forgive me of leaving mothers side unnoticed. And forgive me for thinking about grandpa's cow Betsy. Amen." Upon opening my eyes, the boy stifled his laughter while mother stared at me like I had planes land on top of my head.

'Did I make him laugh? Are we friends now? Is all forgiven?'


	2. What are vegetables?

“Bruce don’t play with your food.” Mother stated firmly, father glanced at us before chewing in silent. He never got involved with her authority. I once asked him why. he simply replied with “Just listen to your mother Bruce.” His voice shook but those words repeated like a broken record. How I hated vague answers…. Dropping my fork onto the porcelain plate I mumbled quietly “Steamed carrots accompanied by three slices of ham. I would rather eat grandma’s potato’s first.” ‘At least grandma adds butter…’ I bitterly thought, Father busted into laughter, “Son, you do know they’re both a vegetable, right?” he chuckled. Mother scoffed as a grin was placed upon her painted lips. “They are not!” she piped in. Father leaned in close “Want to bet darling?” he asked giving a toothy grin. Mother wrinkled her nose before squinting “I’ll bet all these carrots.” She announced displaying the platter of food. “You’re on!” he exclaimed pointing a finger. 

About five minutes in and a heated debate happened, sighing in defeat I reluctantly finished my meal before excusing myself. ‘there’s no way I’m listening to these wackos, I’d rather be eating potato’s not discussing it…’ Flopping down into the comforter, a thousand feathers danced around me before drifting onto the floor. My mind went to that strange boy as a singular feather landed on top of my nose.

-Flash Back-  
“You laughed!” he stilled while vibrant eyes darted the room. “You heard wrong!” he shouted clenching his fists. Suddenly an older woman in all black, placed a frail hand on the boy’s shoulder, a frown pinned in place as she spoke unamused. “Please reframe from your animalistic ways.” The woman then left. “She must really like funerals…” He commented a shrill of laughter broke out and I could not help but join in. “She must be the life of the party!” I wheezed, after a while we managed to calm down. Once again mother’s tight grip continued as she yanked me out of the chapel. Looking back the boy smiled in content.  
-End Of Flash Back-

‘I never got your name, did I? Well, whoever you are... I hope you’ll be my friend.’  
“Bruce! You have a visitor!” My father called. ‘Is it the church boy?!’ Running down the hall, I stumble across the oaken wood. A boy with dirty blonde hair grinned. “Hello B-man, we need you out here…The worst criminal has escaped again!” on closer inspection the boy is my best friend Jim. “I’ll be there in a hundred minutes. Please make sure Robbins ready to go this time around.” He chuckled then nodded before running off. ‘what would this town do without me…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one should be long ^^


	3. I need a hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's POV

‘Where in tar nation is Jim?! I paid him my last chocolate chip cookie for this! You’d think the boy would have manners…But noooo~’ “B-man said he’d be here in a hundred seconds.” I jumped as Jim calmy stated “B-man said he’d be here in a hundred seconds.” 

“He’s always late, when will he ever be on time?” A girl commented rolling her eyes, “Kitty-Cat you made it!” Jim said smiling as the girl scoffed swishing her onyx waves back. 

“Guys! Does this sound okay?” a boy called Spooky stick exclaimed “B-man! I have come to show you something scary~ ooooo~” He wiggled his fingers for max effect, and I had to stifle my laughter when Robin decided to speak up, “Stop it Spooky stick! You’re scaring me…” 

The dark-haired girl trekked over and yanked on my collar “Listen Jack!” Her hazel eyes narrowed, and I knew I hated her “We are allowing you to play villain’s and hero’s but, that doesn’t give you room to laugh at us!” I threw my hands up in mock surrender “Listen Putty-Tat, do you really believe haystack over there can scare people.” I asked motioning towards the two wackos dancing, she turned her head and that iron grip loosened as I made my escape, pushing her off she lands on the ground with a thud.  
“Hey guys sorry I’m-“looking over I’m met with sapphire eyes widening by the minute. ‘Whys he so surprised?’ in a flash he’s by the girl’s side, taking her hand “Are you okay Selina?!” the girl swats at him before standing, “Of course! There’s no way I’d let this clown win.” She stated eyeing me up, the boy peered at me his eyes gleaming. 

“Listen. I am innocent here! I was just laughing at how Spooky stick scared Bird-boy.” The brunette smoothed back his hair “Well, nobody got injured or hurt so...” He commented smiling so bright I would need Pengy’s umbrella. “Bruce Wayne was it?” He nodded in response confirming my suspicions “Well, I’m Jack. Jack Napier. And let me just say…My mother is right.” He cocked a brow “So?” he boldly stated ‘So? SO?! This kid, is truly a freak!’ he tilted his head and asked “Oh, before I forget…what do you want to be called Jack?”

“Jester.” I grumbled.

‘He’s a weird one… but, very amusing…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness on this one >-<
> 
> Next chapter they will be in their teen years though^^


	4. ~You spin me right round~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready!
> 
> Bruce is fourteen
> 
> Jack is Fifteen
> 
> Enjoy!

<https://prnt.sc/104my87>

Jack's POV

Looking out the window mother's words echoed through my head like a broken record "Jack, remember.... Friends will always hurt you." she reminded.

"You want friends?!" she spat, and a bitter taste formed in my mouth.

"You want to get hurt?!" the world seemed to spin all around me.

"You want to be betrayed?!" morphed faces of people soon turned to putty 'Betrayal was always a fickle thing...' "You want to be broke down!" I spun into place as the floor collapsed underneath me.

Framed paintings melted in the abyss while a distorted voice echoed through. "Beautiful Dreamer, wake unto me, starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee..." A deafening scream broke though shattering the abyss and light flooded the world revealing kids swinging from a tire as others played tag.

"Jack, you okay?" a dark-haired boy asked. "Yes..." I lied and the bitter taste came back. I grabbed the nearest stick and scribbled into the dirt. Blue eyes pierced through me, turning towards him I firmly stated "Bruce, you're staring." His cheek flushed a bright pink.

Sighing as he spoke "I'm sorry Jack you're just fun to look at!" He then looked up at me smiling like an idiot. My heart sped up and my cheeks felt on fire.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick.... Jack jumped over the candlestick!" A voice sneered. Laughing incredulously, I ask the red-haired boy. "Tell me, Incredible riddles... Sounds of the rude world heard in the day but are very much lulled by the moon and all have passed away." His brows furrowed and I could not help but laugh. "Looks like I win."

\------------Time Skipper---------------------

"Bruce, I saw this diamond and it was just elegant!" Selina gushed and my blood boiled at the proximity of the two, 'What did I do to deserve this?' he walks over and words were cut from my throat. "Jack you going to church today?" He asked beaming as always. Swallowing thickly, I answer a quiet 'yes' before putty tat starts up again while he moves back.

"You go to church?" Selina inquired, raising a brow. He chuckles before answering "Yeah I do." clearing my throat their heads turn as I propose "We should sit together Bruce." his eyes widened gleaming a marvelous blue, "Jack, this is the first you've ever suggested this.... We really are becoming closer!" he pulls me into a tight hug as my oxygen is caught off from his insane grip, he steps back smiling and a sudden pain swells in my chest.

\------After school--------

Bruce's POV

"Come on Bruce!" mother cried between clenched teeth. Bypassers looked onto the scene as my father got involved. "Bruce, Thomas, Wayne. Listen to your mother." I froze gulping down whatever defiance I had left, "Sorry mother, sorry father..." they looked at each other smiling softly. Suddenly, a shriek of laughter broke out, my heart pounded hard against my chest. The world slowly faded, and the sound of a piano played through the chaos, a gruff voice sang along to the melody.

"I know you I've seen exactly what you do~" fits of laughter echoed as a chill went up my spine, a shot rang out and a body laid limp on the ground.

"Oops! I know you~ are hiding lots of dirty deeds~ of raunchy magazines! Oh yes! I know it is true~ and often all it seems~ You naughty little minx! So, come on out and show your true self to me!" everything went black.

"I will never bite... Only bats does that when he is mad!" more laughter broke out as a loud shot made my ears ring even more.

Ruby red lips emerged from the dark, "I will only smile at you..." a slow smile stretched through.

"no need to fret!" my heart sped up as something pushed me.

"Things will get better yet!" A platform appeared as a shadowed figure danced "I. Shall. Show you! Using my laughing gas, onto you!" a thick fog washed over destroying everything in its path.

"But who knows...When the bat comes...to play!" something flew past me and soon I was swarmed by the creature.

"He is only~ One spotlight. Away! To becoming mad!" a small chuckle rang, and the creature dissipated.

"Oh, I shall show you Brucey dear... We. Will. Make the greatest team!" My body stiffened and in a small whisper I asked, "Who are you?" A spotlight shown as a figure emerged from the dark. "Oh~ Brucey...I'm your friend Jack."

In a single blink the figure was gone, and I found myself sitting in church next to the brunette. His sharp green eyes met mine and he asked, "You okay Bruce?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long lol my sleeping schedules all off...But hopefully there’s barely any mistakes ^^;
> 
> The song is called: TheSleeping Beauty Waltz
> 
> I made the lyrics a while backfor a one-shot that never was finished xD I tried matching it up to the beat ofthe melody.
> 
> \---------------The lyrics -------------
> 
> I know you I’ve seen exactly what you do~
> 
> Oops! I know you~ are hiding lots of dirty deeds~ of raunchy magazines! Oh yes! I know it’s true~ and oftenall it seems~ You naughty little minx! So, come on out and show your true self to me!
> 
> I will never bite… Only bats does that when he is mad
> 
> I will only smile at you… no need to fret! Things will get better yet!
> 
> I. Shall. Show you! Using my laughing gas… on to you!
> 
> But who knows…When the bat comes…to play! He is only… One spotlight… Away! To becoming mad! 
> 
> Oh, I shall show you Brucey dear… We. Will. Make the greatest team! Just like… Batman! And Robin!
> 
> We are the true dynamic duo!


	5. Where's the meatloaf!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support <3
> 
> I am sorry for the long wait ^^;  
> I go through episodes of depression but I am doing better :D  
> I also finally finished this chapter so I hope you all enjoy!

Jack’s POV

"You okay Bruce?" His eyes widened and my stomach filled up in knots as his hands shook profusely. 'What happened?' "I'm fine..." He states with a frown. Before I could protest, my father snatched my arm. His nails digging into the skin beneath my jacket creating tiny bruises for later, "Come on Jack." he grunts.

My steps quicken as he drags me through the chapel, "Where's mom?" I ask. He looks down in a grimace, "She's probably off with some harlot, how the hell should I know?" He exclaimed with a scowl. "What's a harlot?" I question feigning innocence. His steps falter and his eyes narrow as my lips threaten to form a smile. 'Like mother would be with a harlot ...I believe it is you who were getting all hanky panky in the carriage last night. Oh, how I despise liars...'

Looking around he grumbles a quick “Nothing” and yanks me toward the few carriages. He tosses me in like some rag doll and my body slams onto the pivoted floorboards. 'I'm a delicate flower, who needs watering.' I remind myself. He Heave himself through the doors in a patronizingly gentle way. A significant weight shift is made as he lays his boots on my side. letting out an exasperated sigh, he lights a cigar as it rolls between his teeth "Jack, your mother is very manipulative…” he takes a deep inhale then blows out a thick cloud of smoke. "No, I think it is you who are manipulative!" I yelled as my blood boiled. 'He is the evil one, mother was good...Bruce even showed- ‘Father scoffed “I'm manipulative?” nodding slowly he removes the boots from my side, “You know what I’m not in the mood, do me a favor and just sit.” Using the leather seats to hoist myself up one thought rings on alert, ‘I hope you’re doing better than me Bruce…’

Bruce’s POV

“Do you really think it’s a vision?!” I exclaimed. The woman’s excessive bejeweled fingers delicately caressing the crystal ball. “Oh, yes child. Visions show up in many ways!” she explained as neon blue shadowed eyes darted across the room. “So, you’re going to read my fortune, right?” a hearty laugh is exchanged as she shuffles a deck of playing cards. Adjusting her brightly orange turban before waving her hands around the display of cards, she abruptly flips one over “The queen is Judgement, and my child you must beware the reckoning! It may lead to your downfall…”

“What reckoning?!” her brows furrow as she pursed her painted lips. Tapping my foot at a poor attempt to release tension. She numbly states, “Wait till the cards are done kid.” Flipping the next card her eyes gleam in delight. “The ace of spades, Sacrifices will be made, and hearts will weep…. As caskets sit beneath swollen feet.” She peaks over and picks up the last card and her lips tug into a wicked smile “The fool, my child be careful with this one. They can be quite dangerous, even if they hide it with a loaded generous.” She flips the next card revealing “six of cloves, the lovers…Ar-“she quirks a brow and I follow her questionable stare, my eyes landing on an older male huffing with crossed arms he stomps over to us screaming.

“You lied to me! You said my wife would make meatloaf, but she made turkey instead!” he struck a nearby wall with his fist leaving an indentation, “You lied to me! Ms. Scammy, If that’s even your real name!” a deep frown set on her lips as she calmly states “I’m in a session right now Bob...”

“Excuses! I wanted the meatloaf!” she pinches the bridge of her nose as the guy named Bob points an accusing finger toward her. In a blink of an eye, she ushers me out “I’m sorry kiddo, we will have to finish this session another time.” Before she closed the curtains she said “I’ll send you my bill”

Kicking a nearby pebble I can only hope, everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bob...He just wanted meatloaf.. T^T
> 
> Let us be honest though he can make his own meatloaf if he really wanted to xD

**Author's Note:**

> For those who stuck around please feel free to comment your thoughts on it ^^


End file.
